


Reunion

by KNACC



Series: Something About Us Verse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, zenyatta is too sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: "You know, someday your lack of common sense and preservation instincts is going to get you killed, right?"Zenyatta had turned back to look at him and laughed.  "Perhaps, but I will have to hope that today is not that day."(A story about Zenyatta and his past set in his monastery days)





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know I fell off the earth for a bit but here finally is my piece from the Omnic Zine about my beautiful robot son Zenyatta. I made this a part of my Something About Us series because this is the same Zenyatta.

Zenyatta remembers the day he left the internment camp like it was yesterday. "So it's true? You're leaving?" O97-562 had said, his synthetic voice heavy with worry as he watched Zenyatta pack a repair kit and some tools into a bag.

"I am afraid so," Zenyatta had glanced up and nodded. "While I do not fault the humans for interning us, I also know that now that we are safe from possible AI God interference I can not waste away here waiting for them to decide if it is safe for us beyond these walls or not. There are rumors of a group of omnics congregating in the Himalayas, omnics who want to figure out who we are and what we are doing here and I want to join that discussion more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life."

"What about the rest of us though? You're just going to leave us here?" O97 had paused and then added, "I mean, I've never had a friend before but that's what we are, right? Friends?"

Zenyatta had stopped what he was doing and met O97's optical sensors as he nodded again. "Of course we are friends. I can not say that I am not loath to leave you and the others behind but I think this is for the best. For one, just imagine how much better I will be at helping you sort through your mind once I have a better handle on mine?"

O97 had chuckled. "That's... not really what I'm trying to say, honest. I'm just… worried that we'll never see each other again. That's fair, right?"

Zenyatta had picked up his bag and nodded. "It is completely fair but I do not think you should worry. After all, you know exactly where I am going to be."

"Oh yeah," O97 had shook his head, "because there is no way you'll get killed or kidnapped or anything in the intervening time. I'll just find that omnic commune in the Himalayas in a few years and there you will be, safe and sound."

"Exactly," Zenyatta laughed, "now you get it."

He'd turned to go and was headed for the door when O97 had called after him, "You know, someday your lack of common sense and preservation instincts is going to get you killed, right?"

Zenyatta had turned back to look at him and laughed. "Perhaps, but I will have to hope that today is not that day."

****

Zenyatta has just finished teaching his classes for the day and is about to head back to the temple when he hears the crack of a gun and the shouts of an angry man ringing out from just across the square.

"I'm going to need all you dirty robot sympathizers to gather up nice and neat where we can see you, alright?" He fires another shot into the air. "Or else things are going to start getting messy."

In an instant, Zenyatta looks back and sees that the man and his three associates already have Sajit and Alina and are fluctuating between pointing their guns at them and waving those same guns around wildly. He realizes that by some stroke of luck, the group has yet to see him but instead of using that to his advantage, he turns around and starts to approach the men, his hands held up in a gesture of peace.

The last words O97-562 had ever said to him ring in his head but he shakes them away. He was probably right but now is no time to grow wise and passively watch from the sidelines. Zenyatta would much rather try his best to protect people and just keep hoping that today is not the day his poor decision making catches up with him.

"Excuse me," Zenyatta says, once he gets closer, his optical sensors taking in the positions and armaments of all the men, "I could not help but overhear that you want to round these people up-"

The group collectively turns from their hostages to him, their guns at the ready while the leader shouts, "Get on the ground, tin can."

Zenyatta puts his hands behind his head and gets down on his knees. "I was simply wondering what your goal is since it is possible that with my assistance, you may be better able to achieve it without resorting to further violence."

One of the men leans over to the leader and whispers, "Hey, look at his robes. Ain't he one of them Shambabli? He might be able to-"

The leader cuts him off with a stiff elbow to the gut. "What are you, an idiot? You can't trust tin cans and I'd rather die than work with one."

Zenyatta sighs quietly. It isn't like he was truly expecting them to accept his offer but the situation is even worse than he'd initially feared. While most of the group seems to be composed of your average bigoted petty criminals who just want a payday, their leader is clearly here with the primary goal of causing pain to those he has already deemed worthless. Zenyatta's optical sensors scan the group, the beginnings of a new plan forming in his mind as he watches for any sudden change in the leader's mood. Before his plan has a chance to solidify though, the leader is pulling Alina closer and pointing his gun at her.

"What's your name hunny?" he says, bumping the barrel of his gun against her temple.

Alina lets out a little whimper and Zenyatta winces. "A-alina…"

The leader pulls his gun away and shouts, "I'm giving you traitors to the count of three to start showing your ugly mugs or Alina here is going to end up a lot less pretty real quick." He fires his gun into the air once and then shouts, "One."

Zenyatta's processors whir, his mind desperate to find a way to get Alina out of harm's way.

"Two." The leader fires his gun a little closer to Alina this time and she lets out a short, involuntary squeak.

The leader turns his attention from his gun to Alina and in that momentary shift of attention, Zenyatta strikes, rocketing the top of his head into the bottom of the man's jaw as he grabs the gun out of his stunned hands. He hears and feels the man's jaw bone break and can only hope that it will be enough to keep him down. One of the other criminals starts to turn his gun on Zenyatta but Zenyatta just ejects the clip from the gun he's holding and then tosses it directly in his face. The man reels backwards, dropping his gun and Zenyatta grabs it and turns, seeing that the two remaining men have aimed their guns at him as well. He yanks both their guns upwards with a thought and both fire safely into the air a half second later. They struggle to pull their guns down as Zenyatta closes the gap and kicks one soundly in the chest, ejecting the clip from the gun he's holding and then throws it in the face of the other.

Both men go down with heavy thuds and Zenyatta surveys the area, wary for any further attacks. When none immediately occurs, Zenyatta grabs the gun on the ground closest to him with his hands while grabbing another with his mind. "I hate to ask this of you right now but could one of you help me gather up these guns and take them away from here while the other finds someone to head up to the temple and bring Mondatta and the UN liaison back here? I would do it all myself but I fear I will need to provide medical attention to these men as soon as possible." Zenyatta is not looking forward to the lecture he is about to receive but at the same time, it's important to deal with this situation in a prompt and organized fashion.

"Thank you, Zenyatta," Sajit bows his head, "I will find someone to go grab Mondatta if Alina does not mind helping with the guns."

"Of course," she nods and then squats down to gingerly grab an unloaded gun. "I do not think I can thank you enough, Brother Zenyatta. If not for your… assistance, I would be-"

"It is nothing you need to thank me for Alina," Zenyatta says, handing her the two guns he'd collected and unloaded before kneeling down beside the leader and starting to check his vitals. "There is no way I could stand idle and let harm come to a defenseless stranger, let alone a dear friend who has welcomed me and the rest of the Shambali into their lives and homes such as you." Zenyatta notes that leader's breathing is a bit erratic and so he starts channeling energy into him and then glances up to see Alina, whose eyes are a bit watery.

"I just," she looks down at the pile of guns and bites her bottom lip, "are you not worried about what Brother Mondatta will say? I hate to get you in trouble-"

"You did nothing of the sort so do not worry," Zenyatta reaches out a hand and sets in gently on her shoulder. "Though I know he comes to the village less often than some of the rest of us, Mondatta is still quite fond of all of you and wants nothing but your safety. It is true that he will not be pleased but given the circumstances, he will also understand."

"You are right," Alina sighs and nods. "Thank you. I'll make sure these guns are somewhere safe. Do you want me to send anyone to help you guard these guys?"

Zenyatta, confident that the leader is stabilized at least for the moment, stands up and goes to check on another of the men. "I should be fine to watch over them on my own but if someone wanted to help me arrange them closer together so I can heal them easier, that would be quite beneficial."

Alina nods as she leaves and Zenyatta switches his focus to checking the vitals of the next man. He doubts any of the rest of these men got as badly hurt as their leader but he'd rather be safe than sorry. These criminals may not care about his life or any of the lives of those who live in this village but Zenyatta still cares about theirs.

****

Zenyatta has been waiting for about ten minutes, shifting between healing each of the still unconscious criminals in turn when an omnic traveller, slight of build and with a bright floral scarf wrapped around their head, wanders into the square and stops dead in their tracks when they see him.

"Why are those humans on the ground?" they say, melodic voice tinged with worry. "Is that a local custom?" They pause and then take a step closer. "Are they…" they glance down at the men, and then ask quietly, "dead?"

Zenyatta laughs. "No no," he shakes his head, "I believe all of these men will make a full recovery. Provided the place that incarcerates them continues to provide them with adequate medical attention that is."

"Oh," they say and take a step back, "so they're criminals?" They look around and then back at Zenyatta. "What happened here?"

Zenyatta considers his options and then tells them the truth. "These men came here seeking to hurt the people who live in this village because they work in harmony with those of us in the temple so I was forced to step in."

"I see," the traveller nods. "Does that sort of thing happen often?"

"People attacking the village or me stepping in?" Zenyatta asks, tilting his head.

The traveller chuckles as they worry the bottom of their headscarf between their fingers. "Umm, both?"

"More often than I would like in both cases I am afraid."

They tilt their head and look at him quietly for a moment before saying, "Aren't the Shambali pacifists though?"

"As a whole yes, but I have never been particularly good at following orders when I felt they were ill-advised. People were in danger and I could not talk their attackers down so I did what was needed to keep them safe. It is that simple."

The traveller looks him over thoughtfully. "You remind me a bit of an old friend. He was bad at following rules too. You two might even be the same model from the looks of it. In fact, I'm kinda here hoping to find him." They pause and tilt their head. "Or at the least it used to be 'him'; could be any pronouns now really. I know that better than anyone. Anyway," they sigh, "I'm sorry if this is forward of me, but you wouldn't happen to have been O43-654 before the war would you?"

Zenyatta feels his focus on healing the man laying in front of him waver as he's momentarily stunned. "That is what I was called, yes."

He pauses, his mind racing to determine which of his friends this could be when he's jolted back to the present by the traveller's arms being wrapped around his shoulders. "I'd always hoped you'd made it but I didn't want to assume it was you-"

Zenyatta tenses up and then places a careful hand on their arm and squeezes. "Of course, my old friend," he says, nearly certain of who they are but not quite, "just as I do not want to assume who you are."

The traveller lets go and pulls back before glancing down. "Oh I'm sorry, of course. I was just so excited you'd lived…" They trail off and let out a synthetic sigh before locking visual sensors with Zenyatta. "I know I am a bit different than when you last saw me but I used to be O97-562."

"Wonderful!" Zenyatta feels his core glow. "It is truly lovely to see you again." He reaches out and sets a hand on their upper arm. "As you can see, I am safe and sound as promised though there were some close calls along the way."

They laugh. "Oh, only a few?"

Zenyatta nods. "No more than I can count on all my fingers." He reaches into the iris and calls forth three pairs of extra arms and then wiggles his now very numerous fingers.

Their laughter gets cut off by a gasp. "H-how did you do that?"

Zenyatta tilts his head, his lights blinking happily. "That is one of many things I am excited to discuss, my old friend but perhaps not where we should begin. I was thinking something more along the lines of," he extends a hand as if for them to shake, "Hello, my name is Zenyatta Tekhartha and he or they pronouns are both fine. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

They look at Zenyatta's hand and then grab it. "She pronouns for me and it's Navya now," she says, glancing down, "you know, a new name for a new me and all that."

"How clever," Zenyatta chuckles. "It suits you well."

****

Navya and Zenyatta have been talking for about half an hour, trading stories of her time in the camps and his journey to the temple back and forth when a military transport rolls up and the UN liaison and two armed guards pour out.

The liaison nods at Zenyatta and then asks, "Are they stable enough to move?"

"I believe so," Zenyatta tilts his head and gestures at the leader, "though the one directly in front of me will most likely need further medical assistance once you get down the mountain."

"You got him real good then, eh?" The liaison chuckles for a second and then reigns it in. "I'll make sure that he gets the care he needs."

"Thank you," Zenyatta nods.

The liaison turns back to the guards and starts giving them orders when Mondatta finally climbs out of the transport.

"Brother Zenyatta," Mondatta sighs, "I am glad to find you well." He surveys the area, pausing to look at both the unconscious men and Navya in turn and then meets Zenyatta's optical sensors. "You had quite the day. Do you think you can inform me as to what happened here?"

Navya tenses beside Zenyatta, worrying the bottom of her headscarf but he simply touches her shoulder and meets Mondatta's gaze. "These men came here with the primary goal of hurting those who live in this village and since they would not listen to reason and were armed, I was forced to intercede."

"I see," Mondatta says, tone just barely masking his displeasure. "While I am well aware that your hand was… forced in this instance, I feel we will need to discuss your choice in the near future. For now though, please introduce me to your new friend."

"She is an old friend actually. In fact, she came up here just to see me." He rises to his feet and Navya follows his lead. "Navya, allow me to introduce you to Mondatta, the founder of the Shambali and the wisest man I know."

Navya pulls on the bottom of her jacket to straighten it and then bows. "I-It's an honor to meet you Sir. You and the Shambali are an inspiration to all of us who were stuck in the camps all those years."

Mondatta puts his hands together and bows his head. "I am always happy to welcome newcomers to our little community, whether they be here as guests or new initiates and any friend of Zenyatta's is a friend of mine."

"T-thank you," Navya bows her head back, her fingers busily worring the bottom of her coat.

"Do you know how long you intend to stay yet?" Mondatta tilts his head at her.

Navya jumps at that and then looks between Mondatta and Zenyatta, saying, "I'm really not sure. Awhile? Zenyatta and I have a lot of catching up to do after all."

"Exactly," Zenyatta says, clapping her on the back. "Plus, I had promised to help you clear your mind once we met again though whether I have a better handle on mine or not is a matter of debate."

Mondatta shakes his head but Zenyatta doesn't mind. He's too busy listening to Navya laugh, a warm, joyful sound that until today he hadn't heard for years. And though it sounds different, it's familiar cadence brings Zenyatta back to the first time he'd ever heard it, a ray of hope in a desolate place. At the time, it had seemed miraculous, to laugh in spite of all that had occurred to them recently but somehow, now that she is truly herself and free, he thinks that it sounds all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who reads this that is wondering what is going on with Something About Us, I am sadly still in a very bad place mental health wise but I am trying to work through it. Hopefully soon I will be starting counseling and perhaps then I will finally be able to write consistently like I want to. Thank you to everyone who is being patient with me.


End file.
